


Вовсе запросто

by Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), star trek kelvin timeline
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Житейские неудачи Чехова и хороший капитан Кирк.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вовсе запросто

Ещё с детства Павел Чехов уяснил — в деревне ты как на ладони. Сделал что-то хорошее — все тебя любят, плохое — ненавидят, опозорился — будь готов, что смеяться над тобой тоже будут все. Поэтому, придя в столовую на следующее утро после того, как орионка из научного отдела выгнала его из своей каюты, громко возвестив о том, что Чехов её, видите ли, не удовлетворил, Павел был морально готов к оценивающим взглядам и перешёптываниям.   
  
И они не заставили себя ждать.  
  
— А вы слышали, что недавно случилось? — наклонившись к соседям по столику, зашептал какой-то молодой инженер. — Тарла из научного хотела переспать с навигатором Чеховым!  
  
— С этим, что ли? — Павел отвернулся, сделав вид, что не слышит разговора, но почувствовал, что на него оценивающе смотрят.  
  
— С этим, с этим, — согласился инженер. — И прикиньте, она его впустила, а минуты через две выгнала!  
  
— Да ты что! — изумился кто-то, — что, неужели такой молодой — и ничего не может!  
  
— Причин я, конечно, не знаю, — встряла симпатичная андорианка в синей форме научного отдела, — извините, конечно, что вмешиваюсь, мальчики, но Тарла третий день ходит в таком настроении, будто её не просто недотрахали, а ещё и оскорбили!  
  
После этих слов Павел совершенно поник головой и, забрав поднос со своим завтраком, сел за самый дальний столик.  
  
— Здравствуй, герой-любовник! — раздался чей-то бодрый голос, и Чехов, подняв голову, подавил в себе желание вскочить и отдать честь.  
  
— Здравствуйте, кэптин, — вздохнул он и придвинул свой поднос ближе к себе, — присаживайтесь.  
  
Кирк со своей обычной улыбкой сел напротив и с аппетитом принялся за овсянку. Чехов же, наоборот, вяло ковырял ложкой в тарелке, не чувствуя желания есть. Закончив с овсянкой, Кирк взял с подноса яблоко, подбросил его в руке и с хрустом надкусил блестящий красный бок.  
  
— Ну, рассказывай, за что Тарла тебя из каюты попёрла, — сказал он и откинулся на спинку стула.  
  
Чехов ещё раз вздохнул — вне смены, когда в столовой все становились равны перед своей едой, Кирк прекращал быть строгим капитаном и становился другом экипажу. Он знал каждого, кто находился у него под руководством, и частенько, когда проходил мимо кого-нибудь, мог задать вопрос, как поживает его сестрёнка, или не нужна ли помощь с разрешением мелких конфликтов. «Энтерпрайз» в полном составе искренне и горячо обожал Кирка, и любой, кого ни возьми, в случае чего готов был пожертвовать за него жизнью. И, хотя Кирк не позволял себе неуставных отношений, абсолютно все женщины в экипаже хотели видеть его своим кавалером. С такой конкуренцией было сложно бороться, но мужчины пытались. У одних получалось лучше, у других хуже, а Чехов… Чехов просто облажался.  
  
Так он и ответил Кирку.  
  
— Рано кончил, — весело предположил Кирк и подмигнул ему. — А, может, доктором назвал? Или Леонардом?  
  
Чехов покраснел.  
  
— Неужели это так очевидно, кэптин? — спросил он тихо, косясь на дверь столовой, куда, судя по расписанию смен, вот-вот должен был зайти доктор Маккой.  
  
— Вовсе нет, — рассмеялся Кирк, — просто я давно тебя знаю, Павел, вот и заметил, как ты стреляешь глазами на Боунза. Да и партнёрши у тебя сплошь экзотические, слишком рискованный выбор — после таких контактов, неровен час, в медотсеке окажешься. А ведь ты того и добиваешься!  
  
— Я не… — попытался возразить Чехов и умолк, уткнувшись взглядом в тарелку.  
  
— Ладно тебе, Павел, — продолжал Кирк, — Боунзу необходимо наконец сбросить напряжение, так что у тебя вполне есть шанс. А я, думаешь, каждой девушки сразу добивался? Главное, Павел, запомниться своему партнёру так, чтобы он хотел найти тебя и повторить. Суть не в технике, а в энтузиазме, которого для твоего возраста должно быть навалом…  
  
— Это уж точно, — согласился подошедший Маккой и практически рухнул на соседний стул. — Я бы на вашем месте поостерёгся связываться с орионками, Чехов. Это Кирку всё прощалось — репутация у него такая, а так у них крутой нрав, могут и побить. За что она вас выгнала-то? Весь корабль с утра гудит, как пчелиный улей.  
  
— Не важно, — буркнул Чехов и поднялся.  
  
— Эй, нет, стоп, — заволновался Маккой и схватил Чехова за руку, выразительно глядя на него. — А почему ничего не съел?  
  
— Не хочется, — Чехов попытался отвернуться, но Маккой не дал:  
  
— Смотреть в глаза, когда с тобой говорит твой врач, tovarishch навигатор!  
  
Чехов изумлённо посмотрел на него и даже рот приоткрыл.  
  
— Доктор, вы что, по-русски говорите? — благоговейно прошептал он и сел обратно.  
  
Маккой расправил плечи, лихо улыбнулся и сказал:  
  
— Я ещё и не то могу. Ешь, а я тебе расскажу, как я… 

  
  
***  


  
— Приятного аппетита! — пожелал им Кирк, но ни Чехов, ни Маккой не обратили на него внимания.  
  
Маккой что-то рассказывал о своих университетских приключениях, а Чехов слушал, приоткрыв рот и всё-таки начисто забыв про овсянку.  
  
Кирк удовлетворённо хмыкнул — всё исполнилось так, как он и задумывал. Хороший капитан знает, как найти подход к любому члену экипажа. А уж свести влюблённую парочку — и вовсе запросто!


End file.
